paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope (SDC)
Hope is a first generation street dog. She was created by TheThunderfan212 and was adopted by Icetiger101. This article is currently a work in progress, so please do not edit it with out her permission. Hope is a female German Shepard mix, who is a scout and hunter for the SDC. Personality Hope is a sweet dog. She is bubbly and kind to all of her friends, but timid around pups that could potentially threaten her, and is seen as ‘weak’ in the pack. This female dog has a strong spirit and will not back down from what she believes in, but with fight with words, not brute force. She is quick footed and sharp minded, and can easily out think some of the dumber pack mates. While she is smart, she can be to trusting and is oblivious to a lot of things. And no, she is not the strongest at all, but she makes up for it with speed. She enjoys hanging out with friends and is not often seen alone. Hope is pretty adventurous, and loves her job as a scout/hunter in the SDC. She doesnt know what others think of her, and often shies away from Scott and Max- but she is overall a sweet dog who needs some love. Biography Hope was born on the streets. Her father had left as soon as he had mated with her mother. Hopes mother was not talkative, and always seemed to be worried over the other pups. They were all sick besides Hope. Oneday, Hope wanted to help her mother so she followed her into the streets. The pup had soon lost her scent trail and got lost in an alley way. The pup whimpered and sobbed for her mother, but it was not her mother who had come to rescue her. A very, very large Doberman had came in, growling. Hope was frozen in fear as the bigger dog neared, but right when he was in front of her, she bolted. Running all day, all night, she had ended up in Foggy Bottom. Hope scrounged around for days, scared and hungry before she heard a rumbling noise. A large shape stepped out of a vehicle and she wagged a bit. Maybe it was nice. She walked up shyly, and yelped when she was grabbed. The man threw her into a hard cold cage, and there she passed out. When she woke up, she was in a kennel of a kill-shelter. She had been in a cage for who knows how long when she heard the humans talking about her death. She cried that night, and planned an escape. Hope had waited till the vicious looking human had come and when he opens the cage she farted through his legs and out an open door. She ran and ran until she reached Adventure Bay, and there she bolted into a field. She ran into Max as he was on patrol, and explained to her what the SDC was. She asked to join and he accepted, believing her speed could be useful. Now she lives happily in the territory Of the SDC. Appearance Hope is a maroonish sort of color, with accent white and yellow marking on her hair, chest, stomach, legs, and tail. She has dark brown eyes. Relationships Crush: Hope doesn’t have a crush, and is oblivious to Gunthers on her.